Hometown
by iampants
Summary: There's something off about this town. Abandoned 50 years ago but still looks brand new... and where is that creepy singing coming from? Sonfic, OC based; oneshot  may turn into a chaper story  First fanfic.


**OK, I know Teen Spirit is sung by a guy, but I'm a rule breaker. :D So enjoy my first fanfic, that I've posted. Don't flame please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Spirit by Nirvana!**

* * *

><p>Wispy stands of mist started to cover the graying asphalt, so pristine as if it were only driven on yesterday, though many knew that was far from the truth. The town had been abandoned 50 years prior to this day, for reasons still unknown. The town known as Acme, the ghost town, still looked as if the people had only just walked on the aging but perfect sidewalks and bought things from the stores that lined the streets. You could almost hear their whispering as the mist congregated in the streets and music crackled to life through the speakers in all the stores. Then female voice maniacally cackled over the speakers and through the mist, and the nightly excursion begun,<p>

_Load up on guns, bring your friends  
>It's fun to lose and to pretend<br>She's overboard and self-assured  
>Oh, no, I know a dirty word<em>

The mist in the street swirled and a glow could be seen from within.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low<br>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello<br>_  
>Piercing, acid green eyes could now be seen through the dissipating mist, and the ghost known as Evanescence cackled menacingly.<p>

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<em>

The mist spread and Evanescence dropped to he feet, her gray converse making soft slap sounds, her shoulder length, silvery hair waved in a breeze felt only by the ghost. Her blue gray jeans frayed at the edges, showing they're wear prior to the ghost's death, her gray-black turtle neck tank also frayed; she shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. The ghost's blue ashen complexion light up with a crazy smirk, showing pearly, pointed teeth.

_A mulatto  
>An albino<br>A mosquito  
>My libido<br>Yeah_

_Hey... Yay_

She launched herself a few feet into the air, hanging there, she closed her eyes, continuing the singing one could classify as crazed, the mist followed her; hungry like a pack of hyenas. She took a breath and the music seems to calm with her.  
><em><br>I'm worse at what I do best  
>And for this gift I feel blessed<br>Our little group has always been  
>And always will until the end<em>

Evanescence floated down the street of the ghost town letting the mist condensate on the glass, letting the weaker ghosts write messages in it.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low<br>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello<br>_  
>She floated up a bit, smirking as the mist followed. She could feel it's presence, it was like a lost puppy to her, needy and wanting.<p>

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>_  
>Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and another crazed look. Her legs subconsciously drew up behind her and her hands came out of the baggy jean pockets, pointing outwards directing the mist to swirl and dance.<br>_  
>A mulatto<br>An albino  
>A mosquito<br>My libido  
>Yeah<em>

Hey... Yay

Evanescence started to twirl and smirk as if she were dancing with another, if one looked close enough you could make out a humanoid figure in the mist, twirling and dancing with the young girl.

_And I forget just why I taste  
>Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile<br>I found it hard, it's hard to find  
>Oh well, whatever, nevermind<em>

She continued to sing, the misty figure dissipating.

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low<br>Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low  
>Hello, Hello, Hello<em>

Evane continued, her crazed smirk disappearing, replaced with a soft frown, slowly changing to a scowl. The mist rose and circled her, as if trying to calm her.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>_  
>Her hands shook at her sides, as her anger increased. Her voice climbed louder and the music along with it, making the glass reverberate with the sound waves.<p>

_A mulatto  
>An albino<br>A mosquito  
>My libido<em>

Tears of anguish leaked out from under her lids, they glowed softly as the plummeted to the ground, showing how much emotion was put into the singing. Evane took a deep breath and punched the last words, hands still shaking.

_A denial, A denial  
>A denial, A denial<br>A denial, A denial  
>A denial, A denial<em>

With the finishing words the mist surrounded Evanescence again swirling and muting the last words,  
><em><br>A denial.  
><em>  
>And she was gone, until the next night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Any constructive criticism? Over and out! Echo.<br>**


End file.
